Camp Rock Cinderella Story
by Hopelessly Jonas Bro Obsessed
Summary: Shane is a concieted jerk who rules the school and Mitchie thinks that's all there is to him but things change when fate brings them together at a masquerade ball one night. Now Shane is searching for his perfect girl but she's been right in front of him.
1. I'm A Nobody

I'm A Nobody

Mitchie's Point of View

I'm Mitchie Torres. I'm not popular, rich, or extremely beautiful. I have one friend, Sierra, and have never had a boyfriend in my life. My idea of a perfect evening is curling up with a good book while listening to my favorite music. In school, almost no one acknowledged that I was even alive and the few that did only tormented me. My parents had died when I was really young and the Bank's took me in as their "daughter," a.k.a. slave.

Although I have never had a boyfriend, I have to admit that I have had one crush. His name is Shane Gray and he's the most popular and most crushed on guy in school. He and his friends, Nate and Jason, are in a band that everyone believes will be the next big thing and they will. They were great and had already talked to a record company about recording a demo when they graduated later this year. Jason was a few months older than Shane and Nate was a few months younger but they were all in the same grade. They had been popular since they were freshmen.

Shane used to be really sweet and wonderful but when he was a sophomore the popularity went to his head and he became a jerk. Even Nate and Jason were tired of him. Shane never had a girlfriend for longer than one week but, even when he was with someone, he flirted with any girl that looked cute in a miniskirt. If he didn't think that they were "worthy" of him, then he tormented them. Sometimes, rarely but sometimes, he would just decide to pretend a girl didn't exist, like me. To him, I'm just a nobody, which is, in a way, better than being noticed and cheated on or tormented. Any girl would gladly have Shane date them, even though everyone knew that he would just end up breaking up with them after a week. I had a crush on him when we were freshmen but decided he was a conceited jerk by the time we were sophomores.

I loved to write and sing music, even though I wasn't that good. I carried my songbook every where I went. Sierra encouraged me and said that I was a great singer but I think that she was just trying to cheer me up. Whenever I had a really bad day or a really good day or just had an idea, you could find me in my room with my keyboard and guitar, writing a new song or editing an old one. Sierra was my best friend but she couldn't understand my obsessive songwriting but she never complained when I spent my time writing.

Sierra and I were walking down the school hallway and we didn't see Nate, Jason, and Shane walking down the hallway. I crashed right into Shane and our books and papers went flying.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, not realizing who I was talking to.

"Watch where you're going next time," he growled.

"This isn't just her fault; you weren't watching where you were going either," Sierra said to him. I finished gathering my stuff and Sierra and I headed to our next class.

"Shane is such a jerk," I complained. Sierra nodded, agreeing with me. Remember when I said Shane was a conceited jerk? Well I take that back. Shane is a selfish, immature, unfaithful jerk. Shane was a waste of human life.

"Hey, wait up," someone called from behind. I turned and saw Nate running after us. "You forgot your math book," he said, handing it back to me.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking it from his hand.

"Sorry about how Shane treated you," he apologized. I nodded and walked off still thinking about Shane. I felt tears pricking at my eyes at the thought of Shane. When I tried to explain it to myself, I just assumed that it was because Shane was going to make my life a living hell.

"So are you going to the masquerade ball this Friday?" Sierra asked, snapping me out of my internal ranting.

"Yeah, I guess, if I can find a dress," I said. The masquerade ball was a dance held every year for the seniors on the first day of November that we had school. You weren't allowed to bring a date or tell anyone who you are until after you've danced or talked for awhile. Right before midnight, they announced a king and queen of the dance and then unmasked them. Shane would have won every year if he actually went to these things. I was having trouble finding a dress but Sierra had great luck with finding the perfect dress for anyone.

"Don't worry about it, I already found one for you and bought it. Meet me at my house an hour before the dance," she said. I nodded and we continued walking off to class.

* * *

**Yes, another new story. I was watching A Cinderella Story and Another Cinderella Story and this idea popped into my head so I started typing. Next chapter up soon and I'll try to update one of my stories soon because NO SCHOOL TODAY!!!!! but no guarantees.**


	2. Arrival At The Ball

Arrival At The Ball

Mitchie's Point of View

I hurried to get home, hoping the Samantha, my adoptive sister, wouldn't notice that I was late. When I got there, Sam wasn't there yet. I sighed in relief and started dinner.

"Mitchie," Sara, my adoptive mother, called.

"Yes?"

"I need you to do me a favor tonight," Sara said, "One of the waitresses at the diners broke her arm and I'm down one person tonight. Fill in for her." Sara owned a small diner and forced me to work there 6 days a week.

"But tonight is my day off and I had plans to go to the ball…" I complained.

"You are going to go work at the diner. I'll be there at midnight to make sure you're there and if you're not, you will never see sunlight again," she threatened.

"Fine," I groaned and went to go call Sierra.

"What do you mean you can't go?" she whined.

"Sara's making me work, I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Wait, you don't have to be there until midnight," she said. I could practically hear the gears in her brain whirring.

"So?" I asked.

"So, you can go to the dance and I'll drop you off at the diner right before midnight," she said, sounding excited.

"That's crazy, that's insane, that's… brilliant."

"Thank you," Sierra said.

Sierra picked me up for the ball right after Sara left to some big party.

"Come on," Sierra said. I pulled my trench coat tighter around me, hiding the dress that Sierra bought for me. When I had looked in the mirror after putting on my mask, I couldn't even recognize myself in my aqua dress and gold mask. My hair was curled and hung loose around my shoulders.

"I don't know about this," I said. Sierra rolled her eyes. I've been saying that for the past hour and Sierra was getting tired of it.

"I'll meet you down there," she groaned and headed down the stairs. The ball was held in a hotel ballroom with a grand staircase. The guys would stand at the bottom and the girls would walk down the stairs. When the guys saw someone they liked, they would ask the girl to dance. Sierra and I were a few minutes late and I was the last one to descend. I took a deep breathe and started walking.

Shane's Point of View

"Why did you drag me here?" I complained, again. Nate and Jason rolled their eyes and sighed. I could hardly recognize them behind their masks. "This whole thing is stupid," I muttered. Nate and Jason just walked off, ignoring me.

Most of the girls were already in. Suddenly all of the guys gasped, looking at the stairs. I turned to see what the commotion was about and I felt my jaw drop. A beautiful brunette wearing an aqua dress was descending the stairs. I could tell that she wasn't all that comfortable with the attention. I quickly walked to the bottom of the stairs as she finished descending them.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked. She nodded and smiled widely. I took her hand and walked her over to the dance floor. We just danced in silence for a while.

"Want to grab a seat?" she asked. I nodded and, on the way to a table, grabbed two cups of punch.

* * *

**I just don't feel like putting the rest of the dance in this chapter. It took me about a week to realize that I wasn't going to add anything more to this chapter. I've also been having a hard time with my keyboard, I seen to hit every key but the one i'm trying to hit. Is it just me or does the beginning of this chapter seem rushed? I actuall right away started typing the ball scene and halfway through it, I realized I completely forgot the part with her "mom" and the whole midnight deadline scene. The rest of the plot is a mix of Camp Rock, A Cinderella Story, and Another Cinderella Story so I only vaugely own the plot, I don't own Shane, Mitchie, Sierra, Nate, or Jason. I do own Sara, Sam, and Sam's little followers (when I get around to putting them in the story in the next chapter or so)**

**For those of u who have read/are reading Just Stay Strong I NEED A SEQUEL NAME!!!!! Summary; someone (idk who yet) goes missing and may or may not die (depends on what mood I'm in when I finally get around to typing those scenes).**


	3. Dancing And Discovering

Dancing and Discovering

Mitchie's Point of View

"Why don't we go talk outside," the mystery guy said, smiling. I nodded and he grabbed my hand as we started to walk outside. Outside was even more amazing than inside. All the plants were laced with sparkling lights. There was even a grand piano sitting a few yards away. As if reading my mind, he led me straight to the piano and sat down and I sat next to him. His fingers stroked the keys, playing a soft, beautiful melody.

"That's beautiful," I said. He looked up, surprised, as if he had forgotten I was there.

"Thank you," he said. "Do you play?"

"Yeah, a little," I admitted. He gestured towards the keys. I placed my hands gently on the keys and started to play.

_Do you know what it's like,_

_To feel so in the dark,_

_To dream about a life,_

_Where you're the shining star,_

_Even though it seems,_

_Like it's too far away,_

_I have to believe in myself,_

_It's the only way,_

_This is real,_

_This is me,_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now,_

_Gonna let the light,_

_Shine on me,_

_Now I've found who I am,_

_There's no way to hold it in,_

_No more hiding who I wanna be,_

_This is me._

"That was amazing," he said, placing his hand on mine when I finished. I smiled shyly and looked at him, trying to see under the mask. He guessed what I was trying to do. "Any guesses to who I am yet?" he asked.

"I can eliminate a few people," I said.

"Like who?"

"Shane Gray for sure," I said, looking back at the piano, "You're way too nice." He placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face so that I was looking him in the eyes.

"You'd be surprised," he said and reached up. He slid off his mask and I was suddenly looking into the eyes of Shane Gray. His eyes sparkled as he smiled, I'm assuming at my reaction.

"Um, I didn't mean…" I started.

"No, it's okay, I was a jerk to you and to everyone," he sighed. "Now it's your turn," he said and reached up to my mask. Just before he could remove it, the clock struck 11:45.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," I said, standing up and rushing back to the ballroom.

"And the king and queen of the dance are…" an announcer said and two spotlights came on, one on me and one on Shane, who had put his mask back on. Shane didn't even pause from running towards me. I continued up the steps until I was in the parking lot by Sierra's car, were Sierra was waiting impatiently for me.

"Come on, come on, Miss. Queen," she teased.

"Just drive," I said and we drove back to the diner. On the drive, I climbed into the backseat and quickly changed into my diner uniform.

"So who was that guy who you were talking with?" Sierra asked when I climbed back up front.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said.

"It's not like it was Shane Gray," she said. I bit my lip and turned away. "Oh my gosh, it was Shane, wasn't it?" I nodded and she squealed. "So how did he react when he saw that it was you?"

"He didn't, I had to leave before he could take off my mask," I admitted. "It doesn't matter anyways. Taking off my mask would have ruined his night when he saw that it was me."

"I saw the way he was looking at you and I have to disagree," Sierra said. I rolled my eyes as we pulled up to the diner.

"Bye, Sierra," I called as I ran into the diner. I had no sooner gotten behind the counter then Sara walked in. She gave me one quick, glaring look and walked back out to her car. I sighed, not believing I actually got away with this.

* * *

**The part with the piano and Mitchie singing is basically what happened in Camp Rock except Shane saw her face but she had a mask on. I know I said that the plot was a mix of Camp Rock, A Cinderella Story, and Another Cinderella Story, but I would like to throw one more in there, A Walk To Remember.**

**I have had a sore shoulder for almost 2 weeks so my mom was going to take me to the doctor yesterday but it hurt too bad so we went on Wednesday and the doctor couldn't figure out what was wrong so he sent me to xrays. When i got back, they STILL couldn't figure out what was wrong so he gave me a note for P.E. and the name of another doctor so i have to go on Monday in the middle of the school day and miss lunch, P.E., and science.**

**ABCFamily is cancelling my fave show and my biggest source of inspiration, Kyle XY :'( so i'm sad and in a bad mood. it'll be hard to find inspiration like that show.**

**JSS readers, SEQUEL NAMES!!!!!!!!!!!! if you have already suggested one, i need you to resend it to me with a PM or Review because I accidentally deleted the file with the names on them.**


	4. Important AN

**Hey guys. Listen, I know i promised an update ASAP but i've had soccer and softball and I just got an ipod touch that i'm goofing off with. I'll try to start working on the chapters later today or tomorrow but idk when I'll update cause i'm REALLY busy lately.**


	5. Authors Note

**IMPORTANT! READ EVERYTHING!**

**Okay, i know i've neglected to update in a LONG time but high school just started a few weeks ago *insert frustrated groan here* and soccer and softball have been going nonstop for the past month.**

**Okay, first of all, this is going on all my stories just to let you know.**

**Second, DYHAP is going on a temporary hiatus. this is temporary cause i'm gonna finish a few stories that are almost over.**

**Third, again, sorry about the lack of updates but i have this plan for a mass update of EVERYTHING in just a few weeks. (You'll see why i have this plan soon). The mass update is on October 7th. You have about 7 days to reread and catch up on my stories before that are all updated.**

**And finally, i just want to point out that although i have stories ending, i also have stories i plan on starting soon so updating is going to be hard.**


	6. Important

**Hey everyone. I know i promised a mass update but i had a pile of big projects, all due tomorrow so i couldn't find the time to work on the chapters.**

**The reason for this is that today is the one year anniversary of when i got my account on . I found this site when i was home sick and i was trying to find the Camp Rock 2 summary. The search didn't go as planned and i accidentally wound up here. I just want to thank all of my friends and fans for their support and reviews. I also want to say that i'm happy with how much i have progressed in my writing abilities. I also want to thank Devilpup. If she reads this i just want her to know that her story, After The Credits Roll, is what inspired me to start writing.**

**In other news, expect the end of JSS on the 10th because that is the 1 year anniversary of when i started TBH so i'm gonna work hard on that.**

**I will post the 2 chapters i actually got done tomorrow cause i have to go to bed and they are sitting downstairs in a notebook right now.**

**Well, since i've had a cold for a while and i have to get up early for school, i guess that's all. Thanks again for the wonderful year.**


	7. A Girl Who's Different

﻿A Girl Who's Different

Mitchie's Point of View

I expected Shane to forget all about me by the next day. I was so wrong. He had flyers posted all over the school saying the same thing;  
_"Shane Gray seeking mystery girl from dance. If you're the mystery girl sing the song you sang at the ball."_

"Looks like someone likes you," Sierra teased.

"He's obsessed and curious, totally different," I said, " Besides, he can get any girl he wants, why would he want me?"  
Sierra just rolled her eyes. As we walked by the cafeteria we noticed a huge line of girls. I strained to see the front, not surprised when I saw Nate, Jason, and, of course, Shane. The girls in line were singing random songs, trying to impress Shane. By the look on his face, none of the girls were able to. He looked extremely bored.

"When are you going to tell him?" Sierra insisted.

"Why? He's just going to be upset when he realizes it's only me and not someone like Sam," I muttered. Again, she just rolled her eyes.

Shane's Point of View

All I could think of while I listened to hundreds of random songs sung by hundreds of tone-deaf girls. Everyone of them was the same. Just wanting to date Shane.  
"

Anyone the right one?" Nate asked. I shook my head.

"Okay, everyone, we're going to class now," I called out and the girls dispursed sadly.

"Are you sure?" Nate asked.

"Those girls are all the same. The girl last night was so different," I said. I could feel the goofy smile lighting up my face. I fought it back but couldn't keep it off for long.

"Well, by the looks of it, it might take awhile before you find her," Jason said.

"I'm starting to wonder if I'll ever find her," I said sadly.

"Every girl in school is lined up to try to prove they're the one," Nate pointed out, "Trust me, you'll find her."

More and more girls came up to me in the hallway to sing but none of them were the one. There were two girls I didn't know that never approached me but I didn't think they were the one because they avoided me like they didn't care. For just an instant I thought one of them looked familiar but I just put it aside because she quickly rushed away.

"Shut up," I heard her whisper to her friend.

At the end of the day I noticed a note on my locker that read, _"Meet me at Sam Banks' party. __Mystery Girl."_ I remembered Sam, one of my ex-girlfriends, inviting me to her party. What was there to lose. I was giddy mlwith excitement at meeting my mystery girl.

Sam's Point Of View

I had a brilliant plan. Ingenious, if I say so myself. First lure Shane to my party. Then reveal that Mitchie was the mystery girl. I found that out early when I heard her talking about it. When he was so repulsed that it was her, he'll come running to me and we'll be together like we should be. Nothing could go wrong.


	8. The Party

The Party

Mitchie's Point of View

After school I had to rush straight home to start setting up Sam's big party. I don't know what she was throwing a party but she was and I was in charge of doing everything. I had to make the food, put up the decorations, etc. Then during the party I had to go around passing out food. Finally, after the party, I had the enjoyment of cleaning everything up. Luckily, Sierra was coming over to help me.

"I still think you should tell him," she said while we were finishing decorating, "Who knows, maybe he'll be happy it was you."

"Yeah, and we'll fall madly in love and live happily ever after," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes for effect, "Not going to happen."

"Come on, you like him and he likes you," she insisted.

"You know what, fine, I'll tell him," I snapped.

"Really?" she asked smiling.

"If it'll get you off my back," I muttered.

"Tonight at the party," she insisted.

"Okay but then you have to help pass out the food, too," I pointed out.

"That's a sacrifice I'll have to make," she said dramatically, causing me to laugh.

"How are the decorations coming for _my _party coming?" Sam said, smirking at me.

"Almost done," I mumbled.

"Finally, next time work at a decent pace," she said and practically skipped off.

"What's got her in such a good mood?" Sierra asked.

"Who knows," I muttered. A feeling in the pit of my stomach to me whatever made her so happy wasn't good but I didn't voice this to Sierra.

The party was in full swing a few hours later. I was wearing a plain red dress that went down to just above my knees with no sleeves with my hair down, no jewelry, and only red lipstick. Sierra was in a dress like mine but silver. Sam was in a tight, short, and revealing black dress. Sierra and I were going around offering different foods. I was skillfully avoiding where Shane and his band mates stood talking. It didn't take long for Sierra to notice, though.

"Come on, just go tell him," she insisted.

"I don't… what if he doesn't-…" I stuttered.

"We've been over this, and you promised," she said, physically shoving me towards him and taking the food platter from my hand at the same time.

I took a few shaky steps towards him and turned around but Sierra just turned me to face him and gave me one more shove. Taking a deep breath, I walked towards him. Before I could get there, Sam started talking into the microphone.

"Hey, everyone, I have an important announcement about Shane's mystery girl," she said. I froze in fear.

Shane's Point of View

"She's Mitchie Torres," Sam continued, smirking, "That's right, the biggest loser at out school."

I saw Sam's eyes looking at the brunette from the hallway. That's why she looked familiar. How could I have not recognized her?

As I thought this, she took off in a sprint down the hall. I ran after her as she kept running. There were tears on her face as she fumbled with the lock on the door at the end of the hall.

"Wait," I said grabbing her arm.

She froze and looked at me. It seemed to take her a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Why are you going through this much trouble for _me?_" she asked quietly.

"Because you're amazing," I whispered, leaning in. She started to respond but I stopped her by pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long. I've had this chapter done for a long time and started typing it up on my ipod on Thanksgiving but didn't finish but now I typed it up on my computer so here it is.**

**Two important things. 1) the people who won the contest that I had on this story a while ago (i think i deleted the chapter it was was), i haven't forgotten about you, i just haven't gotten to the part in Shelf where you guys would come in. 2) I HAVE A SEQUEL PLANNED! i won't tell you the title cause then you'll know the basic plot.**

**Anyway, the last time I updated a story i didn't get any reviews for a long time and my ego is dangerously low so PLEASE review for my mental well-being**


	9. After the Party

After the Party

Mitchie's Point of View

When we pulled apart, I felt like I was floating. The noise of the party faded into the background when he smiled at me and I smiled back. I thought that nothing would ruin this moment until I saw Sam walking towards us, looking furious. My face dropped immediately. Shane turned to see what was upsetting me and rolled his eyes when he saw Sam.

"It's okay," he muttered so only I could hear and squeezed my hand. I stepped a little closer to him, almost hiding behind him.

"How could you be with _her _instead of _me_?!" Sam screeched.

Shane rolled his eyes and started to turn towards me but was stopped when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. She used her other hand to grab my arm and painfully pull me to her side.

"Hey," Shane protested, grabbing my other arm.

"You're coming with me to clean up," she growled at me and pulled me back into the living room, jerking my arm out of Shane's hand. I didn't complain or Sam would tell Sara and I would be dead. Shane watched me with disbelief before slowly following me. He waited for Sam to leave and me to start cleaning before he came out to talk to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered, picking up some plastic cups that smelled of alcohol.

"Mitchie, why does she thing she can do that to you?" he insisted and turned me so I was facing him.

"She's my 'sister,'" I said, using quotation marks on the word sister, "My parents died when I was little and the Banks' adopted me. Basically, I'm their slave."

He stood there quietly like he was trying to figure out what to say. Without a word, he bent over and started helping me pick up the trash. We threw it all in a bag and threw the bag in the trash when we were done. We did all of this in total silence. Sam never came back to check on me so I assumed she was already in bed.

"I have to go," Shane said, walking towards the door.

"Okay," I said quietly.

"Goodbye," he said and leaned in to kiss me but I turned my head so he would kiss my cheek.

"'Night," I said and turned to leave.

"Mitchie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've spent my high school career thinking you were the biggest rich, spoiled jerk in the world. I'm just a servant girl that doesn't even have a dollar to her name. I just feel like I'm your charity case or something," I said quietly.

"You are the most amazing person I've met in a long time," he said and pulled me in for a hug before walking out.

"Shane," I called after him.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," I said, smiling.

He smiled back at me and left, leaving me to wonder what to do about Sam. If I didn't break up with Shane, I was dead, literally. If I did break up with Shane then I would lose the best thing that's ever happened to me.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks towards the end but it's 10:20 at night, i'm tired, and i can't stop thinking about Vampire Diaries, but i was determined to update!**

**Anyway, this update is part of my week deadline where i have to update every story (not DYHAP) in one week. If i'm successful, I'll post a new story or 2 (if i can remember my second story idea) on Tuesday. the deadline ends Monday, Feb 15th so not much longer and only TFABH, YFM, and this updated! but i only have 5 more after this.**

**Review because i would LOVE to get to 200 reviews with this chapter. next chapter coming soon cause i'm DYING to do the sequel to this. only a few more chapters cause i'm running out of ideas. and (even if you don't read Shelf) vote for a name on my poll!**


	10. The End

**I don't know if anyone is subscribed to this still or if anyone even READS Camp Rock stories anymore because it's been so long but here it goes. Yes, I am finally posting something after almost 2 years (I think, just guessing). I just want to let you know that I am fine, I have not disappeared off the face of the earth, etc. I kind of went through a tough time in my life and have been battling with a lot of issues going on. 2 years ago this January, shortly before I stopped posting, I got diagnosed with Crohn's disease (don't remember if I've mentioned that before) and I started getting really depressed and was having a rough(er than normal) time at school. It's gotten better and I am currently debating going back into writing fan fictions if I have the time but I want to be clear that IF I do, it won't be for Camp Rock. I've been playing around with a few shows lately and have a few ideas for those but I won't be going back to these stories and the ones I post (again, IF I post) would be on a separate account. The 2 main reasons I'm not continuing are that I don't remember 95% of what I had planned out and that I don't really get inspired from Camp Rock anymore. I really appreciate all of you reading my stories and reviewing and all of that but I've just moved on.**

**ATTENTION SHEWHOSHALLWRITE if you still are subscribed to me and reading this and you still write fan fictions for Camp Rock, if you want to, PM me and I can give you basic outlines of what I remember I was planning for the stories and you can continue them. Also, sorry for not being on IM but I've been kinda jumping around laptops and having mild computer issues (because they seem to hate me) so, sorry.**

**LAST THING! and then I guess I'm done... IF I decide to post, right now it's looking like it'll be Glee and/or The Mentalist stuff (my 2 big obsessions right now) but could really end up being anything and if you're interested, feel free to PM me and I can tell you the new account name.**

**Again, I'm really sorry for my long absence and I really wish I was still inspired by these stories but I'm just not. Thank you. And, if I come across any old chapters on my computer or get the sudden urge to write for Camp Rock again, you guys will be the first to know.**

**HJBO**


End file.
